Evaluate the effects of long-term phenobarbital treatment in children aged one to five years who have had febrile convulsions. The primary objective is to assess the effects over time of phenobarbital on behavior and cognitive function. A secondary objective is to evaluate the effects of febrile seizure recurrence on behavior and cognitive function, and to compare these effects of prophylactic treatment.